


Bun Bun

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Little Scorpius experiences his first bout of accidental magic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 262





	Bun Bun

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt bingo square B5: Lapifors

A strange chirping echoed down the hallway, and Draco sped up his steps, taking a sharp left into the playroom.

In a puddle of sunlight streaming in through the windows, his son sat, babbling away at a rabbit sitting with astounding patience in his lap.

The only problem was that they didn't have a rabbit.

The air rippled with the remnants of magic above the little boy's head, and Hermione's hairball of a feline was suspiciously absent. 

Dropping to his knees, Draco carefully reached a hand out for the rabbit to sniff.

"Did you turn Crooks into a rabbit, little man?"

"Bun bun." His pudgy hands patted through the rabbit's fur reverently, if not a bit sloppily. 

When he tried to take the bunny from Scorpius' arms, his grip tightened, and the poor animal looked at Draco with a plea for help in its eyes.

"We have to be gentle with animals, Scorp. Soft, like this."

Grabbing one tiny hand, Draco showed him how to pet correctly. Incoherent sounds of joy tumbled from the toddler's mouth when the rabbit nudged its head against his palm, nuzzling into him.

The Floo in the front room roared, announcing Hermione's arrival home from work.

"Where's my baby?" she sang out, the thud of her bag against the floor preceding her entrance into the play room. 

"Hello, my loves! How are—" Her shoes scuffed against the floor as she came to an abrupt stop. "Is that a… bunny?"

"Bun bun!" Scorpius supplied helpfully.

Hands flying to her hips, Hermione turned to Draco, wild hair floating around her head and emphasising her hissed words.

"You got him a bunny? What were you thinking?"

"Hermione."

"I'm serious. You didn't think to ask me—"

_"Hermione."_

Her eyes focused back on his as she huffed in annoyance. _"What?"_

"I think our little man just had his first burst of accidental magic. Pretty sure Mr. Rabbit here is actually Crookshanks."

Confusion danced over her face before her eyes lit up, a laugh escaping her.

" _Oh._ I see. Well," she said as sat beside them on the floor, "then I'm very proud of this bunny. He's soft, isn't he, baby? And so cute just like you!" 

She punctuated her words with a tickle of the little boy's belly, earning a pure, happy laugh.

Draco watched as Hermione scooped up the bunny into her arms and withdrew her wand, explaining to their son what she was doing. He couldn't help the warmth that crept into his chest at the sight of his little family—happy and healthy and together.

The domesticity of it all was something he'd have sneered at as a young man, but now...

Now it was everything he never knew he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite snarky idiot, Draco. Thank you for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts <3


End file.
